Ice Ice Baby
by Lise Blodeuwedd
Summary: Ian and Mickey like to experiment when it comes to sex. Written for Gallavich Week 2015 - Let's get kinky. Warnings: PWP, biting, spanking, ice play, barebacking


Ian has heard that when a couple has been together for a long while, sex starts to get boring and more of the same. He supposed that was going to happen to him and Mickey as well, but after ten years together, they had yet to get tired of each other.

There was no bad sex, nothing monotonous or vanilla when it came to them. They had their favorites, of course, and those tended to be repeated more often, but they were always finding different things to do, new fetiches for them to try.

Sometimes it's old kinks, stuff one of them has always liked, but has never fully explored, until one day they decide to see how deep it runs. Like when Mickey resolved to delve into Ian's appreciation for biting and pretty much became a vampire. He started with biting Ian's lips while they kissed, then moved to nibble at Ian's earlobe and bite down his neck. He captured Ian's nipple between his teeth and teased it with his tongue and the redhead moaned deeply; so he did the same of the other nipple, to which Ian responded by arching his hips. Mickey bit at Ian's shoulders and abs, his thighs and his ass, leaving dark red marks that would take days to fade. He even went as far as lightly grazing Ian's dick with his teeth, before he started sucking him off. Ian came hard and fast down his throat, and since then Mickey took to biting Ian when he wanted to tease him. It worked like a charm.

There were other times in which they discovered a new kink almost by accident. It was an urge that would appear in one of them to do something they had always known about, but never before considered interesting. Once, for example, when Ian was prepping Mickey, fingers deep inside him, he used his other hand to hit Mickey's ass playfully. Mickey groaned and shut his eyes, taking both of them by surprise.

"Do that again", Mickey whispered, licking his lips, and Ian was happy to obey, slapping Mickey's ass with more force. Mickey gasped and bit his lip, and they decided to take it further. So Ian tied Mickey's hands (they had already experimented with tying up each other and decide they both enjoyed it - a lot) and Mickey lied on the bed on his stomach, a pillow under him to prop his hips up. Ian hit him again and again, his ass very quickly becoming a deep shade of red, but Mickey enjoyed every second of it. It went on for several minutes, until Ian himself became too aroused to bear and thought it was past time he had his dick in Mickey's ass. Mickey did not complain about that either. And sure, sitting hurt for a few days, but, according to Mickey, it was totally worth it.

And then, there were times they'd see something on porn or even in a regular movie, or hear about something someone had tried and they'd give it a shot. It didn't work very well with food play (they found out they preferred their food and their sex to be separate) or with hotdogging (they couldn't understand why someone would choose almost-fucking to actually-fucking). On the other hand, sex was fantastic when they tried fisting, fireman roleplaying and filming and watching themselves - they repeated those quite a few times.

One evening they're watching a movie while they eat dinner, they can hardly say its title, just something random they chose, when there's a scene that piques their interest. There's a straight couple, really plain looking and boring as far as Mickey can tell, and the girl is teasing the guy with an ice cube.

Mickey frowns. "And ice cube, really?"

Ian shrugs. "Could work."

Mickey pauses the movie and looks at his boyfriend, eyebrows arched, waiting for him to elaborate.

Ian sets aside his box of chop suey and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before continuing, speaking slowly and softly.

"I could put it in my mouth, so it starts to melt, and then roll it down your body. I'd make it slide down your nipples and you'd feel the cold teasing you, making your nipples hard, then I'd immediatelly follow with my warm mouth, and the contrast would make you shiver. I'd continue to slide it down, letting it melt on your body, the drops of water flowing down and pooling in your navel. Then I'd suck it, but keep it in my mouth, so I could…"

"Please tell me we have ice!" Mickey says, already standing up and rushing to the kitchen. Ian laughs and follows, a naughty smirk on his face. He laughs again when Mickey puts the whole tray of ice cubes in his hand and takes his other one, pulling him into the bedroom. They undress quickly and Ian proceeds to do exactly as he'd said he would.

Mickey responds even better than he had expected, and when Ian's playing with he's nipples he's already moaning loudly and gripping Ian's hair (another of Ian's kinks, by the way, and Mickey totally knows it, the asshole). By the time Ian sucks Mickey's navel, Mick's totally surrendered, arching his back from the bed and thrusting his hips up, his cock hard and leaking profusely on his stomach, brushing Ian's cheek.

Ian covers Mickey's body with his own again and kisses him, giving him the now not so chilly water. Mickey sucks on his tongue and lips, drinking it like he's parched, enveloping Ian's body with his limbs the best way he can, entrapping their cocks between them. Ian groans into his mouth and breaks the kiss, offering Mickey his neck so he can bite and suck on it.

Mickey rolls them over, thrusting down so their cocks rub against each other, causing both of them to whimper. The ice cube has melted completed between them, soaking the sheets, but they couldn't care less right then. They move desperately, hungrily, moving their bodies rhythmically as loud sounds escape their lips.

Ian whines when Mickey pulls away, making Mickey smile.

"Cool down, firecrotch."

Ian doesn't look amused. "Did you just make an ice joke? Intercalated with a fire joke? Like, really?"

Mickey chuckles and reaches for the ice tray on the bedside table. He gets another ice cube, smaller this time and already melting, dripping from his hand, and presses it lightly against Ian's chest. Ian hisses and bites his lip as Mickey moves the ice down his torso. Mickey follows the path formed by the melting water with his tongue, making Ian squirm with the contrast of temperatures on his body. Mickey's hands travel south, caressing Ian's thighs and purposefully not touching Ian's dick.

"Fuck! Mick, come on!"

Mickey nips on Ian's inner thigh and Ian curses again, thrusting his hips up. Mickey repeats it on the other thigh, loving the reaction he can get from his boyfriend.

"Damn it, Mick! Ok, swap places."

Mickey kneels back on the bed, eyebrow raised in a silent question. Ian sits up and kisses him briefly.

"I'm not done playing with you", it's all the explanation he offers. Mickey doesn't question it though, moving to lie on his back again, ignoring the damp sheets. Ian settles between his legs again, but not before grabbing yet one more ice cube. They're mostly all melted by now, this one about half the regular size, but it's enough for Ian. He places quick kisses down Mickey's body, and follows with rubbing the ice cube wherever he kisses.

Finally, Ian very gently touches the ice cube to the base of Mickey's cock, making him jump. Before Mickey has time to question him about it, however, Ian is already surrounding the head of Mickey's dick with the warmth of his mouth. Ian does it again, rubbing the ice along the shaft and sucking on the head, his tongue running over the slit. Mickey's brain short-circuits and he's only vaguely aware of the cry his own body emits.

Ian moves the ice down, letting it slide down Mickey's ass, and Mickey smiles when he realizes what's coming next. Sure enough, Ian's warm tongue is right there after the ice, licking at his hole. Ian slides a finger into Mickey's body and Mickey sighs. He sits up a little to reach for the bottle of lube on the bedside table, which he tosses next to Ian.

Ian takes the hint and wastes no time in pouring some lube onto his fingers. He spreads them between his fingers to get it warmer, then presses the ice cube to Mickey's hole one last time, before sliding two fingers inside.

He slides his fingers in and out a few times before adding a third and repeating it. He knows Mickey well enough to know when he's ready, knows how his body archs and knows the sound of the little grunts he makes, knows how impatient he gets if Ian takes too long. Sometimes Ian likes to tease him and take an unnecessary long time, but not tonight.

Tonight he slides easily into Mickey, both moaning loudly when their bodies press so close together there's barely any space between them. They fall into a familiar rhythm, Ian slamming into Mickey and Mickey rolling his hips to meet him thrust for thrust. It takes only a few minutes before their movements become erratic, they're names louder on each other's lips as they approach their climax. Ian holds Mickey's hands above his head, and fuck if Mickey coming untouched isn't another of his kinks.

They come together, arching into each other and clinging to one another as stars explode behind their eyelids. Ian tries to support his weight on shaking arms, but Mickey pushes him down with his legs, allowing him to fall on top of him.

They lie like that for a long time, catching their breaths, utterly satisfied, limbs loose and a warm feeling taking over their bodies. Ian smiles, his head buried in the crook of Mickey's neck. No, sex between them is not boring at all.


End file.
